Pieces
by the lola
Summary: Everything fits together in its own weird and wonderful way - there's two sides to every story, there's sadness in the most unexpected of places. There's a fine line between love and hate and sometimes, that line will blur. We will love and not be loved in return. We will always want more from life. Things will change. SEVEN: HARRY/GINNY
1. Trapped, LilyScorpius

**Word Count:** 286 (sorry Alarice-Tey, just a few over!)

**Challenge/Competition: **Drabble Collection Challenge, Drabble-athon Challenge

**Prompts:** Disturbing relationship, sob, Lily Luna/Scorpius, broken glass

**Warnings:** Implications of a disturbing relationship.

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

**Note: **I admit this may seem confusing, but confusing seems to be my thing at the moment. I'm enjoying writing things with lots of meanings, that are open to interpretation. So give this a chance, I hope you all enjoy.

This is a drabble collection, of completely unrelated things.

* * *

_**Lily Luna/Scorpius - Trapped**_

* * *

The shards are scattered on the floor – glass, yes, but everything else, too.

They are irreparable, just like the mess around them.

The red-haired girl casts her glittering green eyes across the room to the man she came to love against all odds, to the man that she still loves, to the man that will always betray her.

Hope.

Hope flickers inside of her, like a fly that's not quite dead.

She'll know… she'll see it in his eyes and she'll know if he's in there somewhere.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Lily," He says, all too maniacally, his head buried deep in his hands.

And now she knows that he knows – his eyes, they're his giveaway, there's no faking the truth, no calling his bluff.

The red liquid is suddenly not so delicate, not so poetic, not so metaphorical and it's not as if she can pretend that he doesn't hurt her any more. Slowly and deliberately, she closes her eyes. This is not what she wanted.

Duplicity. Betrayal. Endings. She's becoming her own worst nightmare.

A strangled sob comes from the other side of the trashed room, yet she can't bring herself to look.

He cannot be saved. _They _cannot be saved.

"Lils, please, this isn't me," He pleads, so desperately that it hurts her.

That feeling returns – he's drawing her in, he's an abyss, a maze, a labyrinth… yet he's an escape, she wants nothing else. It's Lily and Scorpius and nothing else in the world matters.

Even when she's broken and bleeding on the floor of his house, her house, _their _house – it seems like it's all one big metaphor for the mess that is them.

Yet those grey eyes… those dead, grey eyes.

They trap her.

* * *

**A/N- **Okay so maybe I've started a new drabble collection, but I'm not abandoning anything else. My muse is rather jumpy at the moment, so I take what it gives me (although apparently it likes bothering me at 2am!). Please, favourite and alert, but not without a review - reviews keep me going and I love to interact with you all!


	2. Revenge, Astoria

**Word Count:** 250

**Challenge/Competition: **Drabble Collection Challenge, Drabble-athon Challenge

**Prompts:** Revenge, into the night

**Warnings:** Implications of murder.

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

* * *

Slammed against the wall, she gasps as pain rips through her every fibre.

The stench of alcohol invades her nostrils as she is nipped at and played with.

It's that same uncaring, too rough, detached feeling that dances through the air.

No going back. No second thoughts. It's now or never.

She practically sees red, watching as he kisses and bites along her skin.

Something that burns more than her pain – her hatred.

Hatred is her motivation, her only drive… she knows there's something wrong with that but at the same time she just couldn't care less.

A lustful groan, "I need you, Astoria."

Allowing him to continue, she glares through half-lidded eyes.

There's need – real need, and then there's this.

People do not lie to Astoria Greengrass and live to realise their mistake – she is not a second woman, she is not a mistress, and she will not lie under a man because he tells her to.

Slipping a strong hand into her stockings, she pulls out her blade without hesitation.

Hands slip around to her back, undoing her dress, delivering her the perfect position.

_Closer_, she mumbles, positioning death as he follows her command.

Three, two, one. She closes her heavily made up eyes for a beat, before reopening them in time to face his.

The blade slips into his heart.

"Right where you got me," she whispers, slipping into the night and leaving the limp body on the floor, along with another piece of her sanity.

* * *

**A/N - **Here I am, back again ;) I just want to thank everyone for your lovely reviews, as well as the favourites and alerts. I hope you guys like this chapter, it's again different, but I hope you like it anyway. Please don't close that tab without reviewing!


	3. Lost, NevillePansy

**Word Count:** 223

**Challenge/Competition: **Drabble Collection Challenge

**Prompts:** Life on the edge, lost, Neville/Pansy

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

**Note: **This is AU, as if the war continued and Voldemort was winning. The eighteen people are eighteen who have managed to find each other, all on the 'good' side. Just if that wasn't clear.

* * *

_**Neville/Pansy - Lost**_

* * *

"We're lost," Neville states, attempting to keep his composure for the sake of the others.

The group attempts to cover their panic, but it's embedded in their eyes.

Everything is always the same, nothing changes – woodlands, one night stays, empty stomachs, one illness and they're gone, a non-existent battle, faux hope following their every step.

And they all know it: there's no going back. What's to go back to, anyway? Inevitable death, she thinks as the boy-turned-man slips his hand into hers.

Lost days slip through her mind… days where they were just _still, _days where there was hope – real hope, days where they had full stomachs, days when the war was unofficial.

In a silent agreement the eighteen of them nod their heads, one by one. They will keep moving. They will live to see another day. They will live through this.

Looking to their dry and interlaced hands, she can't help but allow herself a small smile because out of all of this… something good has come, something that would have never otherwise happened.

She doesn't believe in destiny, so this is their chance.

"Well then," She mutters, casting her eyes to the left and then watching as everyone takes slow steps towards the unknown.

Everything is the same, nothing chances. How different can things be when they're lost?

* * *

**A/N- **I've had lovely feedback for this so far, and I would love it to continue - please review, favourite, and alert! Also, I'm so sorry if I haven't got back to any of your reviews, they honestly do mean so so much, but I find them hard to keep on top of at times.


	4. dancing on the edge of insanity, DeanLav

**Word Count:** 250

**Challenge/Competition: **Drabble Collection Challenge

**Prompts:** Lavender/Dean, Going Crazy

**Warnings:** Implications of an anxiety disorder/extreme paranoia.

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

**Note: **I wanted to be convincing in my portrayal of Lavender - in my mind, she was nearly killed by Fenrir, and left with awful physical and mental scarring as a result.

* * *

_**Dean/Lavender - Dancing on the edge of insanity**_

* * *

She lies in her empty bed, waiting… waiting.

Again, she starts to count the seconds. But again, she loses focus.

A creak sounds from downstairs, she's sure. She immediately jerks into a sitting position, her wand already in hand.

No.

No one will get her; never again.

As the house returns to its former comforting silence… her thoughts drift back to _him. _

Where, where is he?

With some slut, she's sure. He works so late, goes out so often, sticks up for women that don't need to be stuck up for.

Every sign is there. He's not hers anymore. No one is going to save her this time.

No one thinks she's beautiful; scars and all – no one but him.

And she's not sure how but she loses an hour, and finds herself sobbing on the floor of her living room – door wide open, rain pouring in on her.

She's not holding her wand stiffly in her hand, for the first time in a year. _Let me go, _she thinks. _There's nothing here for me, not if there's no Dean._

Soon he's running through the door, picking up the broken mirror around her shaking frame, pulling her into his arms: he's home. He's here.

She mumbles madly about how much she hates him, but how she won't stay alive if she doesn't have him.

"There's war scars and then there's this. I think you need help, Lav. I love _you_." And he holds her till she's sleeping.

* * *

**A/N- **How'd I do? Support has been great so far and I'd love for that to continue. Lots of love!


	5. Nightmares In The Corner, Daphne

**Word Count:** 245

**Challenge/Competition: **Drabble Collection Challenge

**Prompts:** Abuse

**Warnings:** Depictions of domestic violence.

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

* * *

_**Daphne - Nightmares In The Corner**_

* * *

She crumples herself up into the corner – her corner, curling herself as small as she can, thinking she'll disappear if she can make herself small enough.

It's a little dark corner, with no comforts. It's cold, harrowingly so, and hard against her. Squeezing her eyes shut and putting her little hands over her ears doesn't block out the sounds, or the images.

"What did you just say to me?"

An angry roar.

"Just please… don't speak to Daphne or Astoria like that."

"Don't tell me what to do! How would you know what's best for them, with your soft upbringing?"

A slap.

"Xanthius, _please_, the girls will hear."

"Shut up! Just shut the _fuck _up!

An angry roar, a slap, a punch and a kick.

And the harder she tries the louder the sounds get, the more vivid the images become. There's no hiding, no corner…

"Stop it daddy! Please!"

"I don't want to hurt you Daphne, but I will if you don't go upstairs right now," he says sternly, uncaring of the blood leaking from his collapsed wife.

There's nothing she can do, she needs her corner but the corner is too loud, too open, too dark, too hard… it doesn't really exist.

Gasping, she jolts awake, dissolving into tears as she looks around her dorm room – relieved to be safe, but terrified at her memories. "Rest in peace," she whispers softly, one hand on her heart, running the other through her sweaty hair.

* * *

**A/N- **If you didn't quite read into it, the idea is that the corner is her mind. Yeah, this is dark and a bit weird but I hope you guys like it regardless. Sorry about lack of updates - computer's been in repair for two weeks and my muse is jumpy, as usual. Lot's of love and as always, pretty pretty please don't close the tab without reviewing. x


	6. trick of the mind, AstoriaDracoDaphne

**Word Count: **52

**Challenge/Competition: **Drabble Collection Challenge, The 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Challenge

**Prompts:** 1-10, word count per number, and 'worry'.

**Warnings:** Implications of a disturbing relationship.

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

**Note: **I've just done Daphne, I know, but I couldn't help myself. So here it is, Daphne/Draco/Astoria.

* * *

**_Astoria/Draco/Daphne - trick of the mind_  
**

**_daphne pov_**

* * *

**1.** Draco,

**2**_**.**__ DracoDaphne,_

**3.**_ AstoriaDracoDaphne._

**4.** Whispers assault her ears.

**5.** Slight cracks beginning to form…

**6.** …Just a trick of the mind?

**7.** Doubt, it pounds through her every fibre,

**8.** Blaise – she needs to find Blaise now, but –

**9.** – He too thinks she is a little crazy, now.

**10.**_ "Don't worry, she won't ever know a thing, it's __**Daphne**__."_

* * *

**A/N- **I do have lovely reviewers for this story, so please, keep reviewing :) _  
_


	7. Heavy Heart, HarryGinny

**Word Count: **246

**Challenge/Competition:** Drabble Collection Challenge

**Prompts:** Guilt, cursed

**Warnings: **None.

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

* * *

**_Ginny/Harry - Heavy Heart_**

* * *

His heart is just so heavy. Deep down, he knows he should be happy – elated, even. But even deeper down, a gnawing voice is telling him all he's caused is death and destruction.

All he has to do is take one look around him as fire dances around the castle, rubble dotted up all over the place, mixed in with limp bodies.

It's his fault. He killed his mother and father, he killed Sirius, he killed Remus, Fred… all of them. He is a curse. Maybe if he'd just died in the first place… maybe this wouldn't have had to happen at all, ever. At the same time a cold hand reaches for his, he realises his own trembling.

"You need to see the best in this. This is finally victory, we've won!" Ginny half-smiles at him.

"How? How can you even say that? Your brother _died _today! We've lost, too."

"For a worthy cause though, Harry. We all would have died if it meant saving everyone. You were willing to do it," she says softly, trying to lock her fingers through his limp ones.

As her words sink in, his heart feels that little bit lighter and that gnawing voice quietens slightly. "I couldn't live without you, Ginny," he says, leaning probably too much of his weight on her.

"You don't have to; we'll embrace the future together." She presses a kiss to his lips, and mumbles an 'okay?' to which he nods without hesitation.

* * *

**_A/N-_**Suffering from a crippling case of writer's block paired with too many exams. Lot's of love guys, review, alert, favourite, request, be lovely, send me messages. I miss FFn and my readers, I hope you miss me too.


End file.
